Fate: Beyond Reach
by Spoodster21
Summary: A meeting with a powerful magus has change Fujimaru Shirou's future. To accompany an old man he consider as family, he will learn to grow and experience how ridding an anomaly from universe to universe is not something any normal magus can handle. All he can hope is his servants will help him overcome the challenges he will experienced, one world at a time.
1. Chapter 1

Fate: Beyond Reach –Prologue-

Location: unknown

Looking as far as I could, the sun can be seen in its orange hue dipping slowly. The night coming close is felt by the coldness of the air and the sky darkening. Releasing a single breath, our hope of finding land before day turn to night is almost impossible by now, seeing that there is no sign of human presence or activity around here. The parted sea made by our means of transportation splashes wildly, as if he was trying to split the sea in half. Having nothing better to do, I turn my attention and begin to evaluate the beast I've been riding this past few hours to the fishing boat I've seen back home. Thinking for a while, the monstrous turtle is more or less the size of your standard Nagisa maru fishing boat. Tarasque, a monster so menacing due to its surreal feature, a beast with head of a lion and the body of a turtle is bizarre and out of place even in the strangest part of the world.

A turtle's anatomy allows its mobility above the surface of water in a speed that's not worth to discuss, and yet the rate of speed Tarasque swimming is as fast as car on land. The impossibility of its speed due to its wide body and thick legs is somehow made possible either by magic…..or having a three pair of legs.

Feeling the wind whipping my face, I better make sure I'm safe from falling face first to the sea, cold water is not something you want to experience when the temperature is already unbearably freezing on its own. Now just slowly back up to the centre carapace without giving any attention…..

"oi master, make sure you don't creep someone out just because you didn't learn the meaning of personal space. As much as I like us to get along, I'm sure getting close physically is not a smart move in establishing proper bond with your servant", a mocking voice can be heard behind me. "Seriously, being summoned by a master that acts like a kid is something I rather not experience from my day one being summoned by you, master".

"sh-shut up archer! Like I care about bonding with a jerk like you. And besides, I'm not scared of falling or anything!", somehow I couldn't help but retort back to the servant of the bow I summoned hours ago, while suppressing the blush from reaching my ear. "hoooo. You mean the guy who's been slowly moving closer secretly all this time isn't scared at all. Understood master, I'll make sure not to judge your bravery in tip toeing 2 metre for 5 minutes next time", archer replied back with a smug as I pretend the cold cause my face to swollen red from ear to ear. Even if it was our first conversation since the past few hours I can definitely say this servant will be the hardest to deal with, even though he was the first one to answer my call during my first summoning. Contemplating my next word, a scolding voice can be heard behind me. "Archer, you shouldn't make fun of our master like that. It will be hard for him to be a proper master if we, his servant fail to develop a proper manner during a conversation", said the servant of the chariot. Hearing her words of support, my heart lighten a bit. "You should know that a boy his age can be afraid of something childish and us, as his servant would help him overcome those fear as long as our contract still hold.", and with that my confidence was beaten by this saint with good intention.

"th-thank you rider, I'll do my best starting now.", thanking my second servant, I turn my head to face the other side, else that jerk smiling beside me will cause my irritation to grow. Archer then face rider to continue the conversation. "I can't help it rider, a naïve master to tease is a chance I can't just pass up lest I won't be able to enjoy this second chance of living to the fullest", "Oh, I can understand you archer. Seeing Shirou making a pout is so endearing that it's hard not tease him", rider giggle while covering her mouth as they continue to destroy my spirit to grow as an adult. Seeing them happily talking about their master without holding back, I hide my face behind my knee so the embarrassment can be lessen if only a little bit.

As they continue their fun time teasing their master, the two servant sitting at the back side of tarasque shell under the class assassin watched silently to a real life example of Japanese mother sharing their son's embarrassing moments with a close relative. "I have sworn to help master by ridding his burden with everything I have Danzo-san, and yet I do not know how to deal with master first burden right in front of me. My training as a ninja is not complete as I believed danzo-san", said the red-headed Japanese servant to his companion during his life. The long haired kunoichi respond to her companion, "It seems even this is above me koutaro-san, all we can do right now is to sit silently and hope for our master growth in the near future". Her fellow Japanese servant silently agree as they continued to watch archer and rider sharing their thought about me.

' _Maybe I'm not cut out for this stuff, uncle zeltretch_ ', the night finally came as I contemplate my decision to help in fixing this universe problem. I quickly dismiss any negative thought while reminding myself that I, Fujimaru Shirou will never back down from what he believed is the right choice. To be someone that can stand beside uncle zeltretch someday, my dream is not wrong. "Look archer, didn't I tell you Shirou can be good looking when he show his confident face more! You shouldn't belittle a boy showing his good side you know", and with that I continue to push my head deeper between my leg. ' _I just hope Ritsuka is doing alright, wherever she is right now_ '.


	2. Chapter 2

Fate: Beyond Reach chapter1

Interlude in

Walking towards Fuyuki gravesites together, I made sure Ritsuka wont stray away too far by holding her hand gently. We were on our way visiting father's grave to tell him about Ritsuka's birthday. The morning air still fresh while fog slowly unveil Fuyuki neighbourhood, providing good atmosphere for those who woke up early in the morning. Without exchanging a single word after leaving the front gate of our house, I felt something was off with my little sister knowing how she loves to talk about anything that caught her attention. Sparing a little glance towards my younger sister, her expression that usually filled with vigour yesterday night is replaced with a face lack of any expressive feature, neither sad nor happy. Feeling a little disheartened, I quickly came up with something to talk about halfway through our journey.

"Today is going to be a long one with how much stuff we need to buy for your special day, Ritsuka. After visiting dad we'll be stopping at the grocery store to buy some ingredients for your favourite egg omelette. Me and mom needs some quality ingredients to make it extra special today, so you better prepare yourself for a surprised" I said to her while looking in front. As minute passed, Ritsuka finally gave a response. "un", It may not be much but it's still consider a replied. "After visiting the grocery store, our next visit is the special cake shop you always love to peek once in a while during our walk back home from school. With the extra money mom gave us you'll be able to pick any cake you want without holding back. Sounds exciting huh?" giving more enthusiasm than normal. "un", came her replied like before. 'come on Shirou, you can't give up yet', " Mom told me not to spoil the surprise, but since I'm your one and only brother I'll give you a hint about what mom decided to get for your birthday gift. Listen closely so you won't misheard Ritsuka". I continued to list simple hints that may excite her young imagination regarding her once in a year present. "And most of all it will keep you company anywhere you go whether you're sleeping or having fun outside. Can you feel yourself getting excited Ritsuka? Cause your brother sure is" I said with a big smile on my face hoping for her cheerfulness to return with a bang. "Un", came her replied. This older brother heart felt like breaking up since I ran out of idea on how to make Ritsuka smile again.

As I continue to fry my brains forming possible ideas that may help my sister, Ritsuka gave a small laugh before she suddenly hugged me from the side. "You shouldn't try so hard to cheer me up Shirou, you look really uncool making a funny face you know", she said with a smile finally shown on her face. "As long as it makes you happy again, I'll be as uncool as I can be Ritsuka", I replied with a bright smile of my own. Laughing together, we continue our walk with a more cheerful expression. As a kid back then, we were taught that a special day like your birthday should only be celebrate with joy together with family and friend.

Arriving at our destination, no time is waste as we went straight to father's grave to complete our first list for today; spending time with father. Replacing the flower with a new batch hand-picked according to father's favourite colour, blue. Ritsuka and I pray for father well-being before telling him how the youngest member of the Fujimaru family is growing healthily even after father had passed away. Mom couldn't come with us since she has to finish the last bit of work at her company before she's free to join us for tonight main celebration. As I waited for Ritsuka to finish talking with father, I looked towards the skyscraper that's being built to replace the old ones due to a massive bomb explosion before. Setting my gaze on the unfinished building, I couldn't help my small minded self from thinking why did it went so wrong?

Why did the terrorist had to choose father's workplace of all the building in new Fuyuki?

Why did father had to be there during his day-off?

Why did mom and Ritsuka face is filled with pain for weeks?

Why did our perfect family had to end so shortly?

Why, why, why, why?

'Why can't I see you smiling with us, dad'.

Interlude out.

Location: Chaldea institute – 22 hours before prologue

"Seriously that girl, why can't she tried to keep her promise to her brother at a time like this?" walking at a brisk pace I tried my best not to bother the staff and other young magus while searching for the red-headed girl who should be at the central control room an hour ago. 'I mean I know that a girl needs their time to grow, and her older brother should give her more chance to be independent and learning by mistake, but to be late for our first official gathering directed by Olga Marie herself is just too much'. Checking my watch once more, my face paled a bit as I continued to increase my pace.

Turning around on the corner of the hallway, a girl with light purple hair can be seen kneeling down besides what seem to be a body lying on the floor. 'Wait, is the person injured over there?' Without a second thought I quickly ran to the girl to make sure the person isn't in any danger. "Excuse me miss, but is everything alrig-", I choked myself when I look at the unconscious person. Panic started to rise inside me seeing Ritsuka laying on the ground. "ah no, I don't think there is any problem. I just found her sleeping here peacefully, knowing there will be a speech given by Ms Olga today, I believed we should better hurry or miss Olga going to give us a scold", the shy girl politely explain Ritsuka's condition to me.

Knowing my sister isn't in any harm way I let out a huge sigh of relief, only to register the second part of her words of reminder, causing another panic inside me. 'Ack, we're late!'. "Oi, Ritsuka wake up! Laze around the floor later, you've got to wake up now or we won't make it in time." I firmly shake her left and right without being too rough. "Huh wha-, Shirou what are you doing here? I thought I was supposed to meet you at the briefing, why does my back feels so uncomfortable? And what the heck is that!" I closed my ears when she suddenly scream without a warning. Looking at the direction her finger is pointing at, a fluffy squirrel-like creature can be seen perched at the top of my head watching me silently. "…fou?"

"UAAHHH". Falling on my back, the thing quickly leap off of my head towards the open arm of glasses girl. "Sorry there senpai, Fou can be a little curious sometimes but I assure you he didn't meant any harm", she apologized while bowing her head sincerely.

As I was sitting on the ground besides Ritsuka, we quickly stand up as to return the bow towards the girl in front of us. "No, we were the ones being disrespectful here. I should thank you for taking care of my sister while she was sleeping like an idiot before", I said in a regretful voice.

"That's right, we're the ones who should apologized for having you hear my brother fussing like a girl. The annoyance you felt from this guy loud voice must have been unbearable", my sister apologized, also in a regretful voice. "Hey, my voice isn't that bad is it?" I asked the two girls.

"You should try setting your voice as an alarm next time, maybe that'll open your ears more Shirou", she replied with a snicker. This girl really doesn't hold back in making fun of her brother. 'Just let it go Shirou, let it go'.

Blinking her eyes a couple of time, she finally caught up with our lame opening banter to start a conversation. "No no, both of you didn't bother me at all. In fact, I felt happy to get a chance to talk with someone new. I hope I'm not the one being a bother actually, since I couldn't remember the last time I had a proper conversation with someone close to my age" The girl spoke shyly while a blush forming on her face.

'Cute' came to mind when describing this girl. Inspecting our new acquaintance properly, her attire is consist of black dress layered with a simple fashionable jacket, complete with a red tie showing Chaldea official symbol that is easily recognize. The girl has a fair skin and shoulder length hair that covers her left eye. Wearing a black oval glasses that fits her perfectly, she is the epitome of the ideal shy girl that can be seen reading books or enjoying group study session at school. Looking at the girl expression, she was clearly not sure how to continue the conversation after explaining her lack of experience regarding that area.

Deciding to give the girl a hand, I nudge Ritsuka slowly asking her to introduce us. Being a girl close to her age, it should be able to lighten the atmosphere, giving our acquaintance-soon-to-be friend some confidence to talk more freely. "Since we've already shown you the embarrassing side of the Fujimaru siblings, let us introduce ourselves. My name is Fujimaru Ritsuka, you can call me Ritsuka for short, I hope we'll be able to get along." Ritsuka then offered the girl a handshake which she happily accepted. "This guy over here is my dependable big brother, Fujimaru Shirou or just Shirou." Greeting her properly myself, the girl, Mash Kyrielight shared some details about her involvement under Chaldea albeit vaguely while introducing us to the unknown familiar (?) resting on her arms as Fou.

After Mash reminded us again about the briefing, we quickly went off with a sprint towards the central control room. Arriving at our destination, we were lucky to be sent off with a warning by the Chaldea leading head for being late. As director Olga Marie Animusphere told us the true purpose of the CHALDEA program and what she expect from the young magi in front of her, I couldn't help dividing my attention to the speech in front and also to my company besides me that can't keep her focus due to the sudden drowsiness. "Ritsuka, are you alright? You did just finish your examination as a master candidates a while ago. Maybe you should take a rest for a while, your room isn't that far from here." I express my worries about her condition in a whisper. "No…got to keep up….I won't be left….stupid brothe… kuuuuu" Ritsuka mumbled before falling asleep fully.

…..heh, what kind of guy have his own sister worrying for her big brother. 'Well then, the least I could do is to make sure she won't get in trouble again for now. Luckily I just have the trick for this kind of situation'. Preparing my circuit, I let the prana flow inside my body without attracting any attention to the person sitting near us. Breathing in and out slowly, I begin recalling the basic information of medical therapy that I read back at home. The technique I've been trying to develop the past few weeks is based around instant awareness with clear mind by sending shock-like signal made of prana. By pin pointing it to a certain part of the body, I'll be able to rid Ritsuka's desired to sleep instantly. Placing my hand behind her back, I chant my aria to ensure full focus in performing her treatment. "Trace on" my prana enter easily beneath her skin without delving too deeply. With structural grasping I confirm the location for maximum recovery. Feeling confident enough, I immediately push the flow of prana to the target area-

"Uuumm Shirou…. Is it over ye-UGHIYAAAAAAAAA~"

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TWO DOING!"

Scene break

Apparently even though the chance for it to work is close to 90%, the side effect of 'having your body being poked by hundreds of finger' ensure the technique to be deem a failure, and not to be pursue again.

According to Mash, getting Olga-san to get mad at you twice without any repercussion is consider a miracle for those working under her. Hearing Mash stating how lucky we are, I can somehow guess the real reason as to why we were given too many leeway by the director, rumoured to be merciless as stated by my fellow technician working at Chaldea. Seeing how surprised she looked at Mash smiling happily when we were entering the control room together, or the time her attention fall towards the same girl unconsciously. Filing this information for other time, I diligently maintained my dogeza before my sister who is sitting on her bed while pouting. After asking for her forgiveness, I waited for her to respond. A few minutes passed before she finally decided to talk to me with a firm gaze, "It was embarrassing you know, getting scolded in front of so many people in my first day here."

Hearing her words, I can feel the disappointment she had toward me. "I'm sorry Ritsuka" I apologized sincerely again for my mistake. "Not only that, the people who were there kept making fun of me even after the briefing ended. Some of them even said my voice were reminiscent to a chicken being strangle to death" discovering she was being made fun of so badly, I berated myself for being the cause. "I'm sorry, Ritsuka" I apologized again, knowing the damage to my sister reputation is done.

Consume by guilt, I begin wrecking my brain for a way to clear up Ritsuka's reputation at Chaldea. So focus I was planning inside my head, I didn't even notice her caressing my hair gently for a while. Looking up, I was surprised to see Ritsuka return to her default cheerful self. "Geez Shirou, there you go again making such a depressing face. Don't worry, I'm not going to be mad just because a couple of guy badmouthing me. Besides, don't you remember how many times I embarrassed you before." As she said that, I was reminded to the scene where my face being splat by a vanilla flavoured ice cream at our school festival, or the time I've made a fool of myself in front of the students of Homurahara academy during our school very first talent show due to a certain brat setting me up to perform a comedy skit with her. "Somehow I don't feel so bad at all, even glad that I did it now that you mention it." I said with a blank face.

"Why you-" Ritsuka then ruffled my hair with both of her hands as I tried to fend her off. Mash who's been with us all this time observed quietly with Fou in her arms, not wanting to disturb both her senpai's childish moment. Not letting the girl just watching by the sideline, Ritsuka force the shy bespectacle girl to strike against me. Kneeling comfortably on the floor, both the girls and Fou continued to mess my hair as their sign of affection.

After they have their way with me, Ritsuka and Mash prepared themselves for their first assignment as a master. Leaving them alone, I begin heading towards the director office. Looking around, the facility contains labs and tools to perform both science and magecraft research purely for the sake of human order. Arriving at the office where Olga-san resided I raised my hand to knock the door, only to stop myself when Lev Lainur came out of the room. Moving to the side to not block its way, I greeted one of the lead researcher of this organization with a bow. "Good morning sir."

"Good morning to you too master candidate…", "Shirou, Fujimaru Shirou sir" I introduced myself to the thing standing in front of me.

"Haha right, right master candidate Shirou. If you don't mind I'm in a hurry for a last minute check-up for our very first official rayshift to lessen the chance of failure. I'll be seeing you later young man" moving to his destination, I look at its back for a moment before heading inside the room.

Standing in front of her, Olga-san was busy writing on a memo at her desk. After she had finished listing something I believed to be important I begin to introduce myself. "Good morning director, my name is Fujimaru Shirou, one of the master candidates for the CHALDEA security organization. I came here to directly hand you a gift from the mage's association". "Good morning as well, Fujimaru Shirou…." as she looked closely, a spark of recognition came to her after hearing my name. Opening classified database on her computer, she begin to read the details about my aptitude as a master that was sent by the mage's association and data result from the test done recently. A mixture of surprise and amazement came to her as she saw the abnormal result obtained from the test.

Shutting down her computer, I accepted her offer to take a sit gratefully knowing how magus other than me will be kicked out of this room instantly. After taking my seat, I wait for her to arrange her thoughts for a few minutes. Sighing, she finally form eye contact, signalling the start of the conversation. "I'm sorry for taking a long time to address your appearance here Mr Fujimaru, but to know a person capable to support roughly 10 servants without any external supports is beyond the reach of any magus that I can think of. For them to send someone like you to Chaldea I couldn't help asking myself, has the mage's association lost their mind? Even I know they are the definition of selfish people with how intolerable they can be. I presumed there won't be any ulterior motives for you to be here, Mr Fujimaru".

"No, nothing like that I assured you. The mage's association will withhold their promised to not involve with the animusphere family legacy as per written in the agreement. I came purely as a representative to give you the mystic codes that I made as a sign of cooperation between us." I recited the line that was provided by uncle Zeltretch, considering how I lack proper etiquette when it comes to interacting with a traditional magus. Not wanting to waste her time, I pulled out the mystic codes I made, a bronze bracelet consist of eight gemstones with one being a bit bigger than the other seven. "My first mystic code based on female accessory. I made sure it is comfortable on the wrist while adding my own fresh design to make it look elegant so to speak" I awkwardly explain while rubbing the back of with a wry smile. "For the main purpose of this bracelet, it will conjured a shield with a diameter of 5 m which cancel non-mystery projectiles or attacks with a weaker mystery. It can withstand attacks with strong mystery better than most mystic codes of today's age. Please accept this gift I made specifically for you as my goodwill for your safety" I finish with a sincere words from my own feeling.

Olga-san contemplates for a while before she decided to accept my gift. Satisfied that my hard works won't be wasted, I immediately ask her to stand at the open space of the room to show her how to use the bracelets. I gently help her wear the bracelet on her left-wrist before holding her hand while pointing out at the specific part of the accessory to explain its inner working. By the time I was finish done, I ask her if there were any part of the explanation she didn't understand. I was surprised to see her blushing, only to remember how close I was standing beside her and not to mention how I've been holding her hand for the entirety of the explanation. Feeling a blush of my own coming, I let go of her hand while taking two steps back to give her some room for personal space. "Sorry! I didn't mean to stand too close, it's just sometimes I lose focus to my surrounding when topics of mystic codes is involved. It's kinda a bad habit I have, sorry."

"It's alright, just make sure to keep your distance next time." Saying that, she begins to calm herself down to test the mystic codes. As she open her magic circuit, the air around her moved as a significant prana flow inside her, blue intricate lines from her magic crest shine brightly as she focus the flow of prana towards the bracelet on her wrist. As her eyes close for full concentration, I couldn't help but admired the girl standing in front of me. With what little information I gained from uncle zeltretch and words of mouth from gossipers during my stay at the clocktower, she was appointed as director of Chaldea, a position that once belong to her deceased father when she was still continuing her studies. Inexperienced, the responsibilities she had to carried that is consider a great privileged by magi of high status was only a burden to her. Things started to worsen from then on after she was exposed to a secret experiment lead by Marisbury himself. Having known how she was back then, it was nothing short of miracle plus her relentless drive to prove herself that had help the girl before to become today Chaldea's dependable director.

" ** _Petalis Clypeus_** " as the invocation for the mystery is complete. A large shield is conjured, reminiscent of a great shield that I once glimpse from a memory not from this timeline. Seeing Olga-san amaze by the shield intricate design, I knew the time I took to carved beautiful floral design on the shield was worth it, even if it adds nothing to the mystic codes abilities.

Cancelling the connection with the bracelet, the shield disappear instantly from our sight. After the mystic codes is deemed a success, She walk towards me with a satisfy look. "This is an amazing gift, Mr Fujimaru. I was a bit reluctant to have a shield seeing how useless it is for someone that only give order far away from the battlefield. Discovering how much cared you made it just for me, it is only natural to take the gift as my own rather than giving it away. With that, thank you for this invaluable gift." Olga-san thanked me with heartfelt gratitude.

"You're welcome, director. I was a bit worried you won't accept the gift due to how hard it is to use the mystic code during your first attempt. To achieve perfect conjuring of the shield on your first try is nothing but amazing." I praised her natural talent for using a new mystery. Hearing my praised, she quickly face away from me with her hand on her hips.

"hu-humph, if that is what you truly believed then it must be the truth. It was kind of amazing for me to master someone else mystery without any trouble. You know what, I am amazing at this kind of thing Mr Fujimaru. She said jokingly while showing her cute, if somewhat smug face.

"Yeah, that's right" I unconsciously ignored her warning to keep my distance as my hand started patting her head affectionately. "You did great, director Olga."

Scene break

After escaping a flustered girl throwing a tantrum, I walk through the empty hallway silently. All the master had already gather at the central control room while most staff and technician are fully committed to their duty at their assigned workstation. Having other plan in mind, I placed my hand on a certain part on the wall hidden from security camera view. "Trace on" using structural analysis, I begin to expand the blueprint towards the back of the wall. 'There it is', finding the exact location of my worries, I quickly trace a short sword with carved strange markings. Stabbing the wall, all I need to do is to wait for mystic code to melt a hole large enough to fit my arms through.

Satisfied with the size, the mystic code is dismiss as I wait for the hole to cool down. Crouching, I pull out the hidden detonating bomb that was placed behind the wall. I begin reinforcing the bomb critical point to render it useless. Only after making sure the bomb is properly neutralize, I analyse the entire history of the bomb. Powerful enough to damage up to a radius of 5 metre of its surrounding, this thing had been placed across the institute for about a year ago during minor reconstruction project. Looks like it was dormant all those time and had just been put on standby mode 3 days ago. There is no doubt the culprit finally decided to use it, the question is when. Figuring my next move in handling this situation, something clicked in my head as I stand alone in the empty hallway.

All master at the control room….most Chaldea staff at their work station…..no…

 _"If you don't mind I'm in a hurry for a last minute check-up for our very first official rayshift to lessen the chance of failure."_

"Ritsuka!-"

 **-BOOOOMMMM-**

Scene break –Olga Marie

"Without further ado, please enter to your assigned Coffin immediately" With the order given, each of the master enter the Spiritron Chassis, or coffin for short. Looking at all the master in the room for the last time, the red-headed young man from before is still nowhere to be seen. 'That guy, what could he be doing right now to abandon his duty on the first day. Could he actually be scheming something under the mages association order? Damn it, I knew I shouldn't be too trusting to those sent by the clock tower.'

 _"Yeah, that's right" A hand can be felt patting my head warmly. "You did great, director Olga"_

'Calm down Marie. Right now focus your attention towards ensuring the success of rayshifting the master. I'll settle the matter with Mr Fujimaru afterwards regarding his absence.' I told myself as my right hand caress the beautiful bracelet on my left wrist.

One by one the master successfully enter the coffin waiting for the transfer to begin. Mash stand silently on the side waiting for her turn due to being the last in line. Looking at the master that is standing beside her, I quickly saw the image of Fujimaru Shirou on the girl second last in line. Knowing how ridiculous Mr Fujimaru potential as a master is, I quickly did a research on her sister, Fujimaru Ritsuka to see if she was another monster like her brother. My Expectation were met with disappointment when discovering she is the least capable as a master when judged by magical circuit quality and knowledge in magecraft. Nevertheless she is qualified to be a master as stated by Dr Romani, who was also absent when he should be here right now.

Calming myself again by counting to ten, I waited for Ms Fujimaru to enter her designated coffin, only to be shocked when her coffin suddenly malfunction. She stumbled back to avoid the spark that escaped that is released by the machine. As my panic rises, I quickly give order to ensure the damage is contain and no harm come towards the girl. "Ms Fujimaru get back-

 **-BOOOOMMMM-**

My order was left unfinished as explosions suddenly assault the room. As one such bomb hidden beneath the floor a couple of feet away detonates behind me, the last thing I remember was seeing CHALDEAS globe turning bright red, and the sound of a glass broken.

Scene break -Fujimaru Shirou

Running towards the central control room, the hallway were lit bright red as the sound of explosion blast magnified as I came closer. 'Come on Shirou, faster!' Reinforcing my whole body, my speed increase exponentially, cracking the floor with each step I took. Just as I arrived in front of the summoning room, a glow came from the necklace I put inside my pocket. 'Seriously uncle Zeltrecth, all of time you want me to do it now!' stopping myself, I pull the necklace out of my pocket to see its brightness intensify, as if to confirm my question. Gritting my teeth, I went inside the summoning room and begin to place twelve rainbow stone given by zeltretch himself at the centre of the summoning circle. Opening all 27 circuits, the world around me disappear as my mind and heart focus fully to the ritual that is about to commence. No second chance, a situation that grants miracle in success or unimaginable pain in failure. As a magus, it is an unavoidable circumstances. I waste no time and begin chanting my own incantation, performing multiple summons in one go.

 **From the light of the day to the darkness of the night**

 **The bright spirit of the sun to the calming glow of the moon**

 **Spirit of legends from distant past to the distant future**

The 12 stone liquefy as it follow the marking on the floor. Blue orbs appears, floating in a clockwise direction above the summoning circle.

 **Those with great deeds I call for your glory and those with foul acts I call for your potential**

 **Be the strength to push me through the viciousness of the world**

 **Be the mind to guide me away from the tricks of the world**

 **Be the companion to accompany me in the loneliness of the world**

Blue orbs begins to spin at an accelerating rate, creating a torrent of mana so strong as if hurricane appear inside the room. I had to regulate my breathing or risking falling unconscious. The amount of prana being pulled inside me increase by the second, burning my circuit at the point I've never reach before.

 **Joy, anger, sadness, experience the feelings of life with this child of man**

 **And I swear to be the students who will learn, the young brother who will listen, and the foolish master who will not shy from a reaching hand**

 **And so I ask of you**

 **Become the human you once were, O heroes from the ring of deterrence-!**

As the incantation is complete, large amount of my prana is instantly being sucked by the summoning circle. The blue torrent began to reach its limit, bursting outwards. Covering my face with my arm, I watched with bated breath at the four servants standing in front of me. The power in their existence, rewarded only to those who shaped the history of humanity in their life. To become a master to these being, I couldn't help but scoffed at myself for reaching such level of arrogance without realising it before.

"Katou Danzou, activated. Requesting input. As I am a shinobi, I will obey any command master" The servant kneel immediately in front of me. Even though she is the last servant to answer my summons, she became the first to introduce herself. Her robotic like feature kind of surprised me. Without knowing her full name, I will have speculate her being a heroic spirit from the future.

"Servant, assassin. Fuuma Koutarou. Even with this appearance of mine, please take care of me." The servant follow the same conduct as his fellow shinobi, showing his dedication as a servant without any hesitation. Looking at him properly, his appearance is that of young man with the same hair colour as me if not a bit darker. Even though he may look young, his status as a professional killer can be seen in his mannerism towards his master.

Hearing a light cough, I look toward the servant I presumed to be wearing a priest cloth albeit a bit too revealing to be consider one. With a bright smile and a light step, she introduced herself to her master. "My name is Martha, just plain Martha. I'll make sure you enjoy this wondrous world master, just you wait!" Making a lot of body movement and ending it with a cheer, I could feel myself adoring her instantly with how cute she express herself.

Feeling an intense glare, the blush on my face disappear as I face the only servant that has not spoken to me yet. Noticing his glare has garnered the attention of the other three servant, he walk towards me with his eyes close. "Servant Archer. I answer to your summon". As he stand there arrogantly in front of me, a small smile form in my face. 'Heh, to summon you out of all the heroic spirit in this world, nonetheless on my first summoning. What else did I expect?'

"Sorry, I'll introduce myself later. For now, Archer." Opening one eye to acknowledge my call, I give my first order as a master to the servant in red.

"Carry me."

Scene break

Even with the abilities to form a contract with ten servant at once, summoning new servants from the throne of heroes is on a level of its own considering how much mana is required. Having completed the heavy-lifting to summon 4 servant, the entirety of my muscle is so spent that moving a single strain is painful right now. The reason I was able to keep standing back then can be contribute to my will not to fall face first in front of my servants.

"Over there, Archer! Hurry, before the entrance collapsed." Pointing at the entrance where Ritsuka and the others supposed to be before the sudden attack on the facility, Archer and the three servants following at the back dash instantly with a speed beyond the mystery of modern magecraft. After we managed to pass the entrance, the ceiling directly above collapsed instantly, blocking our only means of exiting the room. Searching around for a while, I easily spotted my sister at the far end of the room. "Ritsuka! Are you alright? Where's Mash and the others?" I asked her as Archer carry me towards her.

Ritsuka, who's been straining her arms to lift one of the rubble stopped her attempt as she heard my voice. Turning around, her face that was filled with troubled is replace with hope and relief knowing his dependable brother is finally here. "Shirou! Where were you gone to all this time? What are you doing skipping on our first duty under Chaldea? Didn't you tell me to take my work seriously?" After ranting to me regarding my absence, she finally notice the new faces beside me. "Who are this guys, and why are you being bridal car- wait scratch that! Come on, help me lift this rubble off of Mash! With six of us we might just pull this off." Ignoring her own question, she went back to her futile attempt to save Mash while making weird face.

"Master, let me handle this one. We shouldn't let the girl trapped beneath for too long" Asking for my permission, I give my servant, Martha a nod. Facing my other two servants, I give them their first order as my servant.

"Go find a white haired girl wearing a dark and orange dress. By my prediction, she should be unconscious inside a glass-like dome. Please bring her back safely." Nodding once, they immediately disappear from my sight. With all this rubbles, it may take time to find he-

"We've found her, master."

"Wha-"As quickly they left, they appear before me with each holding the side of the large dome with Olga-san inside unharmed. As I look at her bracelet, the place where the big gemstone should be is now empty. 'Looks like the emergency defence mechanism works fine. That's a relief.' "Good job you guys." Having their effort acknowledge, they went back to position themselves behind Archer, with Olga-san in toll.

Bringing my attention back to where Mash is trapped, I was second away to miss seeing Martha lifting the rubble easily with both her arms. "Hupphh!" With a cute grunt, the rubble flew past above a stunned Ritsuka. Gulping a bit, I was about to ask Mash if she was alright when Archer suddenly call for my attention.

"Master, I know this isn't the right time but there is something I need to know. Tell me." Without even need to hear the rest, I already knew the question he was about to ask. As we were on our way here, I knew Archer secretly use his structural analysis on me. I look at Ritsuka as she helps Mash to stand up. In that single moment, several thing happen at the same time.

A powerful aura enveloping Mash.

Command seal appearing on Ritsuka hand.

Olga Marie waking up in a daze.

CHALDEA preparation in sending us to an unknown singularity

And yet, all my attention were given to the servant carrying me all this time. Setting my gaze at his steel colour eye, no emotion can be found as he look directly at me. After confirming he had my undivided attention, he finally ask the question that I've been avoiding for years.

"Tell me boy, what happen to your heart."

Moments later, CHALDEA finally slow down to a halt, marking Chaldea first rayshift as a success.

Chapter one end -17 hours before prologue

* * *

 **Author's note**

Maaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn is writing a story hard. with english being my second language, i had freaking nightmare trying to write as well i could. i'm so done with grammar that im going to write crazy stuff in here! hahahahahaha...

now to list some important detail.

1\. Shirou is my most favorite character, as such i will be trying to write him as close to the vn as i could. kindly tell me if i made shirou a bit ooc at the comments

2\. other than luck and np, all the servant's stat is raise by one rank due to Shirou's special circumstances.

3\. early warning for those who read my fanfic, please make sure to read my work as something to be enjoy, do not use it to discuss any lore detail. Read the official source material for those kind of thing.

4\. don't be shy to give any harsh review as long it can help improve this fanfic.

5\. Shirou and his servants will be joining Ritsuka in singularity F first before embarking on a different journey. I'll try to finish this arc within one chapter before continuing where we left off at the prologue. the reason for this is because i can't imagine shirou being able to relax if i just transport him into an unknown universe without making sure his sister is fine without him.

to interviner: thank you for taking your time in reviewing my first fanfic. I hope you'll enjoy reading this new chapter. Ritsuka in this story is the female protagonist from the fgo game while Fujimaru Shirou is based on Emiya shirou from the original fate series.

with that done, see you guys next time


	3. Chapter 3

Fate: Beyond Reach –ch 2

Interlude in

"Thank you, dear customer. Have a good night." The cashier said with a smile. Returning the smile with my own, I exited the pharmacy store with the item purchased in hand. Having bought the needed medicine for mother, I head straight back home in a hurry, not wanting to let Ritsuka and mom worrying if I went out too long. Usually this wasn't a problem, since there is a closer pharmacy store where we buy most of our prescription medicine and vitamins. Somehow the medicine that mom wanted is sold out at our regular pharmacy store, leading me to go to another one which is quite far. Being an 11 year old kid, I wasn't too sure if it's alright to buy a different product of the same medicine. Believing they were made differently, when on the contrary they were exactly the same.

'I Need to hurry, mom won't get any better if she doesn't eat her medicine' seeing the entrance to Shinto recreational park on my way home, I decided that a shortcut is unavoidable for the sake of mother's health. Stepping inside, with only the lamppost lighting the park the emptiness suddenly caught my mind to a halt. Irrational fear started to cloud my head, causing doubt in choosing this path. 'Alright Shirou, no time to complain and just wing it!' putting logic aside, I start jogging while holding the paper bag containing the newly bought medicine closely to my chest.

I force myself to not give any attention to the darkness behind the tree, not trusting myself from imagining ridiculous spirit watching me, waiting the perfect moment to kidnap the unexpected kid walking alone at night. 'Stupid, don't start imagining it! Guh, I know the way out is already close. Just right….. There!' with the exit in view, I was sure that my fear of the unknown is pointless.

Only to be carried off my feet as a strong gust of wind push me from the side. Falling face first on the wet grass, I push myself up while ignoring the pain to confront the youkai that suddenly attack me, no matter how hard my legs is shaking. Expecting a menacing spirit with sharp fangs, what I saw instead was a purple orb shooting towards the sky. It keeps going higher and higher that I had to crane my neck to not lose my sight on it. At some point it stopped rising, floating a couple of second before bursting into tiny bits. Thinking the weird phenomenon happening in front of me is finally over, I was proven wrong immediately as what seems to be a barrier starts forming around the Shinto district. Rubbing my eyes hard, I look again to see if there really is a large dome covering half of Fuyuki. Checking for a second time, the barrier that I saw is nowhere to be seen, as if it was all just an illusion in my head.

"Cough, cough. Uuuuuuhhhhh…, that thing really got me good there. It's been some, guh, time since I have to go all out. One misstep and I might have to kick the bucket, heheh….. Guuuuuuuuhh." Someone with a gruff voice can be heard talking to himself behind the trees, as if holding an unimaginable pain with how much groan he is making.

In that exact moment, I could have chosen to ignore the voice I heard and just return back home to the comfort of my family. Eventually forgetting the strange occurrence as I grew older, living my life caring for the only two family I still have. Even Meeting that special someone whom I decided to be the additional part of my family. Spending the rest of my life not knowing the hidden part of the world, yet nonetheless happier.

But Fujimaru Shirou of this timeline didn't choose the life ignorant to the mystery of the world. The boy standing in the cold night instead chose to cross the path between the trees, a line separating him from the person who has live his life inhabiting the bizarre side of the world the longest. There were only three reasons as to why he easily let go the ideal future he could have experience, should he choose not to involve himself any further with the unknown man hidden from his view. Three obvious reason for a kind boy like him decided to meet the stranger who is blessed with true magic. One, the man sounded as if he is in need of help. Two, it was what his late father would do should he be there with him that night. And finally three, the boy, as any other mortal in this world will never know what the future entails for every choice they pick in their life.

Getting further away from the lamppost, darkness replace the once lit path as I continue to stray away from the exit of the park. Reaching closer to the source of the voice, I see a silhouette belonging to a tall man. He was leaning in front of a tree, with one arm separating the two of them while acting as a support. Finally meeting the man, I couldn't form the word to ask if he needs help after knowing he still hasn't register my presence, probably because I was standing outside of his peripheral vision. Again I begin doubting the choices I've been making throughout this night, from not picking the same medicine made by a different company and taking the path across the empty park, to meeting with the stranger in front of me. That doubt abruptly vanish as the man finally face me after discovering he is not alone. The moon that was hiding behind the clouds all this time finally reveal itself, gracing the light it reflected onto us, giving me a clear view to the red eyed man standing before me.

Our meeting has etched itself in my memory as something that I will never forget, even as I travelled across the vast universe filled with different mystery.

Interlude out

Location: singularity F -17 hours before prologue

"kuh." having my eyes still close, the first thing I register was the smell of charred smoke and the loud sound of flames crackling. The thick smoke I accidentally inhale cause a sudden cough escaping me. Opening my eyes, my vision was filled with a world bath in flame. What used to be a modern city design and planned beautifully had become a waste that can never be return to its former state. The clean street where pedestrian walk day and night were now filled with rubbles and deep holes made by large impact. The city that is bath with white light consist of building lighting, neon boards, and large advertising screen is replaced with murky orange light release by the flames still burning hot, as if the city became a bonfire with the building as its fuel. The once alive citizen of Fuyuki enjoying the city, lay lifeless on the ground. Corpses litter everywhere on the street with blank eyes showing their lack of soul. The city that I was born. A place where I spent most of my time together with family and friends. A place where I grew up learning many things about the world as a child before moving to England. This city that was once filled with happy memories of my younger days, has become a nightmare fuel turn to reality.

"Shirou, is…..is this really Fuyuki?" Hearing Ritsuka trembling voice, I was reminded to the others that was rayshift together with me. Inspecting each of them, most of them seems fine indicating the rayshift as a complete success. Still being held by Archer, I notice we were missing one bespectacled girl that I was sure with Ritsuka back at Chaldea. I alert the others about Mash absence as a feeling of dread grows inside me.

"Wait, I can't see Mash anywhere!"

Ritsuka snapped out of her shock. Ignoring her defile hometown, she begin searching for her first friend she made after arriving at Chaldea. Not wanting to let her continue searching alone, I give order to my servants to begin the search for Mash immediately.

"Master! Something is coming toward our location in large quantity. Please give us your order on how to deal with them." Katou informed me before I was about to say the first word of my command. 'An enemy attack already? Damn it! I have to make sure Ritsuka and Olga-san safety is guaranteed first before continuing the search for Mash.'

"Martha, Koutarou, and Danzo. Prepare to engage hostile threat. Archer, confirm the location of the enemy. While you're at it, informed me if you see a girl with light purple hair near us." As a servant under the archer class, none of my other servant can rival him in long distance scouting. It was only natural for an archer to have keen eyesight if they were to take down enemies from afar.

Obeying my order without a word, he set his eyes on the closing enemies while looking around the area. "There are 30 skeleton soldier coming towards us, wielding standard melee weapon with some skeletal bowmen here and there. Regarding your second order master, I believed we should just leave the enemies to the girl you mention just now." Archer said to me after he finish his scouting.

"Eh!? Archer, are you suggesting letting Mash fight 30 armed enemies alone? Do you think I'm crazy enough to let a magus without prior experience in combat facing what will amount to a death sentence for her! Please don't tell me you're serious, Archer." I said to my servant, showing disbelieve that he of all people will suggest such absurd thing.

Showing no sign of retracting his statement, a smirk appear on his face as the small army of skeletons came running towards us with weapons held high. My servants tense themselves, preparing to make a quick work for those dare to harm their master and his companion.

A black blur came bursting with intense speed towards the skeleton army. Bulldozing through, leaving almost all of the once standing army of bones blasted to pieces from such an upfront attack. The rest of the skeletal army is taken down instantly by a wide swipe of what seem to be some sort of shield. Gawking at the sudden turn of event, I look on with an exasperated face at the person who just obliterated our first encounter with hostile enemy with such ease.

'Impossible….'

"As I suggested before master, just let the girl protect her own master this time." Archer said to me as Ritsuka, Olga-san and including me gaze with awe at Mash standing gallantly over the remains of her enemies while holding a large obsidian shield.

Scene break

"Servant shielder. With this ability I have as of now, I will surely protect you Ritsuka senpai." Smiling awkwardly, the newly appointed servant present herself properly to my sister, who is still having a hard time believing a girl her age could be so strong in such a small time span. "Um, Ritsuka senpai. Is everything alright?"

"What? Ah, of course I'm alright, see! Other than having dust stuck on my uniform I wasn't harm in any kind of way. I guess having seen how amazing you were back then, my mind was a bit blown away for a couple of minutes." Ritsuka explain her strange behaviour, not wanting for Mash worrying about her for nothing. "I'm glad that you're fine Mash. I'm not sure I could stay calm if one of my friend is hurt without me being able to do anything. Hehe." Without realizing it, tears flow from my sister eye after stating how much she care for those she call friend.

"Senpai, please don't cry." With one hand, Mash wipe the tears falling from Ritsuka eyes gently.

"Eh? When did I…. I must be really out of it, crying for such a small reason. It's just, just. Kugh" My sister finally couldn't hold her tears back. Letting herself cry, knowing she couldn't stop it even if she try.

"Senpai." Without saying any more words, Mash brought Ritsuka close to her. Feeling the warm hug, Ritsuka continue to cry on Mash shoulder. The same burden she felt for her uselessness during her family time of hardship came back to her. 'That unexpected day when mom fall sick, all I could do was watch brother taking care of mother alone. Only helpful in bringing mom a glass water to relieved her sore throat or helping her go to the restroom. Or the day where a perfect walk with brother to the grocery store went horribly wrong. I could only watch with horror, calling my brother's name helplessly as he continue to howl in pain. I could never forget the agonizing face Shirou made that day.'

As a bond between a master and servant deepen, two spectator watch silently while acting as a guard for the two girls from getting harm. Martha armed with her staff smile peacefully, admiring the beautiful moment of friendship blooming. Katou Danzou however reacted quite the opposite as she seem a bit confuse while standing beside Martha, having one hand on her chin with one eyebrow raise as if she is trying to understand a complicated equation.

"Almost finish, just need to make sure all the important symbol in the right place." Hearing Olga-san is almost done in forming a communication link with the people back in Chaldea, I return my gaze toward the magic circle been drawn on the surface of Mash's shield. She's been busy working on it non-stop, having a sense of responsibility to know the status of the staff and volunteering magus under Chaldea organization. "This should be good enough. I'm going to start building the connection, so we should better stand back a bit Mr Fujimaru."

Nodding my head, we both take a step back from the shield. Raising one hand with her palm facing the magic circle drawn on the shield, the marking glows in light blue as Olga-san begins chanting an incantation that I've never heard of before. 'If all goes accordingly, the magic circle will link us to the command centre, building a two ways communication system. To combine both magecraft and advanced modern technology into one, the Animusphere family is really something else, aren't they?'

Noticing Ritsuka and the female servants walking towards us, I felt a pang of sadness seeing my sister state after she had cried herself. The sadness vanish immediately when I see her eyes filled with new resolve. "Looks like my sister finally decided to stop playing around, huh?" I can feel the sense of pride for my sister with how confident she is standing in front of me.

"You got that right, Shirou. The promise I made to you and mother, to finally be able to help anyone in need with my own strength. I'll make sure it come true someday big brother, just you wait!" Finishing by raising a clenched fist and a toothy grin, all of us smile broadly for the girl who just found her spirit again. The desired to prove oneself, reaching the distant dream with unwavering step. The strength that is in all the young men and women alike, still untainted and pure for only those who believe in the impossible will be grant a miracle.

"Hello, hello, can anyone hear me? This is Dr Romani speaking, if you can hear me please re- Director! And even Mash! You guys both are alright, thank goodness. With the director gone and Lev Lainur sudden disappearance I was force to take charge." A hologram appear on Mash's shield, featuring a young good looking man wearing a lab coat. Seems like his laid back attitude has back fire him when handling situation that requires critical thinking like the aftermath of an attack on the facility. Sighing, Dr Romani was about to inform the state of the base, only to stop to gawk at Mash's new attire after merging with the servant that is dormant inside her. "Mash, what is that clothes you're wearing! I thought I've made sure you'll grow up into an innocent girl. How could you wear-"

"Dr Romani! Please focus." Olga-san cut his babbling with frown face. "Please check the status of the master candidates in the coffin first. Please contact Lev again, he of all people will be able to help us all out of this mess." I could see the anxiety she had after hearing Dr Lev Lainur is nowhere to be found back at the facility. Knowing how much she trusted that so called doctor, anger well inside of me with all of it aim towards the monster hiding behind a human face.

Bringing her head to my shoulder, I begin to stave her worries away with comforting words. "Don't worry, Director. We'll make sure to return safely back, and from then on I know you'll be able to handle the mess we're all in. There's no magus in the world knows how to lead the animusphere legacy better than the daughter of the family itself. You'll return back at the heart of your hard work in no time, just prepare to manage your role as the strong director that the Chaldea needs, alright?" Finish saying what amount to my way of calming her worries, I waited for her expression to return to its former confidence. Olga-san did not disappoint me as she pull herself away from me with a tinted face. Folding her arm with a frown, none of the previous stress present.

"What is wrong with you always touching me, idiot! Of course I know how to do my responsibilities, so I don't need a guy that can't keep his distance to treat me like a kid. So just, thank you Shirou." Saying her thanks, she quickly face Dr Romani to discuss the situation more.

'You're strong Olga-san, much stronger than you think you are' as I felt before back at her office, my admiration for her effort kept on growing seeing how she give her order swiftly to Dr Romani. Looking back at my other companion, I was confuse when all of them excluding Katou were looking at me with a wry grin. Ritsuka with the stupidest grin of them all finally said what's in everyone mind right now.

"Wow, Shirou. I didn't know your day of experiencing the romance of every Japanese teenager is today. Is Olga Marie beautiful eye really that captivating, big brother?" she said, placing her hand on her mouth while giving a snicker.

"Huh, What are you -" my brain out of nowhere, decided to remind all the moments I had with Olga-san for the past few hours. Understanding what Ritsuka was making fun of me, blood rises to my cheek 'Oh god. Did I really touch a girl that much?' "-saying…"

"Puh, Gahahahaha!" My annoying sister laughs loudly at her brother with Mash trying to calm her down. As if I wasn't embarrass enough, Martha walk towards with her motherly smile. Placing her empty hand on my shoulder, she said to me with the most wonderful voice I have ever listen too.

"Only those who tried shall have their prayer be heard, so just go for it young man!"

Scene break

Landing on a building, Koutarou let me down carefully before guiding me to where Archer stood watch. "Archer-san is right over there Shirou-dono." Nodding once, I allow my servant to guide me. Standing at the edge of the building, facing the red bridge was Archer himself.

"There you are master. Come on, I need you to see the unnatural occurrence happening at the bridge before you plan to cross it." Archer said as he handed a newly projected binocular to me.

"Thanks, but next time you don't have to project something mundane for me. You should know that I'm good enough to do this on my own, Archer." I took the binocular from his hand while giving him a knowing smile.

"Hmph, as you say master."

Looking through the binocular, what I saw spread around under the path of the bridge caught my breath for a moment. "Stone sculpture, no. People that had been turn to stone!" Their face showing anguish, moments before they were horribly curse into a lifeless statue. "Wait, there's someone standing on a street light nearby. What is he doing there?" I ask my servants after discovering the figure shrouded in darkness.

"That will be my noble phantasm, Shirou-dono." Koutarou enlighten me regarding the identity of the spiritual figure. "Rather calling it my own, it is more accurate to say it is the noble phantasm belonging to the Fuuma Ninja Corps. A shinobi clan that attacks without warning, sending 200 assassin that strike with uncontrollable damage ranging from piercing weapon to dumping of intense fire. As I am your servant, the loyalty of the Fuuma clan shall also be yours and yours only, Shirou-dono." Koutarou finish his explanation by kneeling down with one hand on his chest. Feeling myself undeserving to have such a loyal subordinate, I awkwardly ask him the purpose of the lone ninja still unmoving from his position. "Ah, that. It was actually Archer-san's idea. Believing it is a benefit for Shirou-dono, I agree to the plan that is about to commence. Just watch Shirou-dono." Putting a serious expression, Koutara face his subordinate from the distance. Possibly giving the order to the ninja via telepathy.

Placing the binocular on my eyes, I finally remember a minor crucial detail that I haven't share with my servants. 'Ack, I still haven't introduce myself properly as their master. I guess Koutarou manage to obtain my name from Ritsuka back then. Better do it after all this fiasco is over.' Putting my attention on the ninja, it finally move towards the area scattered with the remains of human turned to stone.

Not even 10 second later, long chains suddenly appear moving to surround the shadow shinobi. The spirit of the Fuuma clan manage to dodge the chain once by leaping to the air, only to suddenly paralyze as it land on the ground. A long curved scythe came slashing down on the shinobi. As it slowly dissolve, I reinforce my eyes to get a good look on the servant that just appear. Ignoring the wielder, my focus is given to the scythe on her hand. "Harpe, a monster killing holy sword that negates unnatural healing. A noble phantasm that is associate to the famous Greek hero, Perseus."

"And the famous monster that can turn human with just a glance, Medusa herself." Archer continue to describe the history of Harpe in detail for me and Assassin. "One more thing, master. There seems to be another servant watching the event that just unfold at the bridge. Our presence is still unknown from him until we decided to reveal ourselves. With all the details in hand now I ask, what will be your plan master?" Even though he isn't straight forward about it, I knew his question is a test to see my competency as a master.

Smirking, I telepathically order my servants to regroup. 'I'll make this quick and easy.'

Scene break

"Stay calm and keep your focus towards your surrounding Ritsuka. As a master, our vulnerability will be an easy target for a servant. If you're confident enough, try to reinforce your eye a little to get a clearer view just like I taught you." Giving Ritsuka a short briefing, we continue our walk towards the bridge. The group that I handpicked for a direct battle with the servant hidden at the bridge is consist of me and my assassin, Katou and Ritsuka with her servant, Mash. Accompanying us 4 are the two shadow ninja courtesy of Koutarou, acting as a divergence for the servants I didn't bring with me.

"Got it, Shirou." She give a short replie, showing how serious she is for our first battle with a servant. Nothing happen as we continue to walk towards the centre of the area where the servant reside. Surrounded by what used to be a living human, their figure turn to stone cause an eerie atmosphere that frighten me and my sister.

"Servant detected, master." As assassin alert us to the presence of an enemy, a soft laugh can be heard from all direction.

"My, my, my. To bring two delectable master into my domain, I should thank you all before I feast on both of your blood. Especially the boy, even from here I can tell how incredibly delicious you are." Chains begin to appear as I had predicted, cornering us from all side.

"Sorry but, we're kind of behind schedule here. We don't have much time to deal with a snake that has such a disgusting diet, let's just cut the chat and be on with it." I snapped back at the servant while showing my own version of a smug.

"…Very well." A purple arc came to strike us from above as the chains begin to move wildly. Reinforcing myself, I pull Ritsuka away from the weapon's trajectory as Mash move to block the incoming strike. The servant, which I presumed to be the lancer class, backs away immediately after the first strike knowing that assassin and the 2 Fuuma ninja could attack her should she stay idle for too long. "Cheh, annoying." Lancer grabbed the chains from the air, using it as a whip to attack us from a distance. She managed to take down both of the shadow ninja, only to realise her mistake of not keeping a close attention to assassin. A Doll-like hand grabbed one of her legs, with a wire connecting to Danzou arm, pulling with all her might, assassin flung lancer towards the waiting Mash.

"Like I'll let you!" As she was about to pull one of her chains to escape from getting her head bash, an arrow came down on her arm like a red bullet. "Guaaaah!" Her arm being useless, she focus all her attention toward Mash to parry the shield that will strike her down. Only to get her body crush down by a large foot from the sky. "GAAAAAAAAAhhh" Lancer scream out in pain. Looking at the thing that's pinning her to the ground, what she saw was a creature that was manage to be recorded in the throne of heroes. The fame dragon that submits to a woman of great heart, Saint Martha herself. She begins to struggle underneath one of Tarasque foot, the only thing she could think of when her weapon is completely out of her reach.

Seeing her trying so hard to escape with such a battered body left a foul taste in my mouth. "Shirou-senpai, I think we should finish this quickly." Mash looks at me with a pleading gaze, knowing that we had already won with a perfect victory. Ritsuka and Martha, which I just discover to be under the class rider, express their agreement to Mash by showing the same pleading looks to me.

"Yeah, you're right. No good in wasting more time anyway. Assassin." Hearing me calling her class name, Katou quickly disposed of lancer with a clean cut of her head from her body.

"Enemy eliminated." She retracted the hidden blade on her arm. With her head cut off, lancer body dispersed into particle, confirming assassin statement.

"Now with that done, how about you show yourself, servant" Rider, assassin and Mash move in front of me and Ritsuka as the servant hiding all this time finally decided to show himself.

Garbed in blue robe while holding a wooden staff, the servant with long blue hair show a toothy grin while raising both of his hand in front. "Woah there boy, I promise here and now that I come in peace. Servant caster, as you expect with how I'm holding my staff here." After sharing his class, his goofy mood disappear as he look straight at Ritsuka and me. "I'm almost hundred percent sure our enemy is the same. Let me join your bandwagon and I'll share with you all the information I know, deal?"

"Deal." Only an idiot won't accept such an offer. Free information with an addition of another servant help is too good to deny.

Scene break – Archer

"Well, this is going to be a problem." A corrupted servant standing on top of a tall tower watches from the distance. Observing the newly discover group consist of servant and master, he knew that something drastic needs to be done to eliminate what likely seems to be an enemy in the near future. He begin coming up with a plan, starting with gathering the remaining corrupted servants, before inviting Zeus's son himself to join the party that is about to be held.

'But before that' Summoning a large black bow he quickly tried to dispatch the incoming barrages of arrow coming towards him with his own, only to discover how outmatch he is in terms of firepower and precision. "Guh, damn it!" Knowing what's to come if he stay any longer, he dash out of sight of the opposing archer. Retreating from a fight the servant believed to be a losing one.

As the corrupted servant retreats, Archer dismiss his large black bow and the projected Hrunting. Even though his target has already escape, his harden gaze still focus on the last spot he saw his enemy. Breathing out, he slowly let go of his clenched hand as he decided to regroup with the others. All he can do right now is to inform his master, who is also his young alternate self from a different timeline, about the threats that is to come sooner or later.

Chapter end – 14 hours before prologue

* * *

 **Author's note**

For all of you reading this, all I can say is sorry for not being able to finish this arc in one chapter. As i keep writing new ideas keeps popping up, causing me to fall in despair to put it into the fanfic or risk not satisfying with my work. For those who is curious about the plot of the story, don't worry, it'll soon come to light bit by bit.

Just enjoy the story for now and discuss anything on your mind in the comment section. Next update may take about 2 weeks due to real life dilemma. With that done, see you guys on the next chapter of Fate: Beyond Reach.

Also thanks for the reviewer and new followers of my fanfic. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Fate: Beyond Reach –ch 3

Location: Singularity F -14 hours before prologue

"It was supposed to be the standard kind of grail war, seven servants summon by seven magi, fighting each other until only one master and servant left to claim the Holy Grail." Caster explain to us after Koutarou arrive with Olga-san at our temporary cover, a beaten down family restaurant. Archer still hasn't arrive yet due to making sure we didn't leave any obvious tracks that will lead enemies to our hiding spot. Koutarou, being an assassin with a high presence concealment was able to utilize his skill to bring Olga-san safely without having to trouble himself in taking precaution like Archer.

"Let me tell all of you something." Moving his eyebrows up and down, caster is definitely going to go off topic for a pointless talk. "Other than berserker who could give me a tough fight, I can proudly say that I've got this grail war in the bag! Archer, lancer, rider, and assassin of this war ain't got nothing on this man blessed since birth. Even if lancer is my best class, my runes can make any servant wet their pants if I want to. Heck with enough time I could just-" Yup, pointless and stupid.

"Caster, focus. What we need to know is what did this? For every grail war there will always be rule to prevent, if not lessen the damage from a battle between servants. This city is so ruin that not a single living thing can be found anywhere! This can't be the work of a magus or a normal servant. We need to find the source of this mess before we could think of a way to end it, as soon as possible." I stated how serious the situation is right now. How could I not? If we don't fix this mess it will be a permanent one, and I'll be damned to leave Fuyuki city in this state without sacrificing all I have in putting an end to this catastrophe.

Caster and the others were silent after witnessing the raw anger I was exuding. Sighing, caster speak with a solemn face. "My bad, kid. Should've known this is personal stuff for you. Guess I should've think first before trying to lighten the mood for you youngsters." Caster change his sitting posture from leaning on the food counter to straightening his back.

"Ah, no. I apologize for taking my frustration on you, Caster." I bow myself as a sign of sincere apology after my head cools down. Caster agreed to help us without gaining a single benefit, the least I could do is to respect him and not to push him around like most old magus with their so called 'pride', or what I like to call being a pompous idiot.

"No, no. I definitely deserve the scold. It's time a moron like me learn to read the situation before deciding to open his mouth. If I can't even accept a hard wake-up call from someone younger than me then I couldn't possibly call myself Cu Chulainn, child of light could I?" to reveal his identity to us without thinking twice, I could feel myself smiling together with this hero of Ireland. A man who lives with a carefree attitude, I can definitely respect his way of life. "Now then, let's continue to where we left off."

Before Caster could continue, he notice Ritsuka, who is sitting close to Mash and Olga-san raising her hand to get his attention. "Excuse me mister Caster. You said that seven servant is summon for a grail war, but from the classes you mention including you that will be…" she begin raising each finger, counting the class that has been stated by Caster. "6 servant! What about the 7th servant? Did the Holy Grail only need 6 servant this time or was it too lazy and just went _to heck with it! Six is plenty enough,_ or something?"

...

I will have been mad at this girl for being this ridiculous at such a time if she wasn't so cute when expressing her confusion just now.

"*Cough*, no missy. The seventh servant did manage to be summon normally, but what was summoned wasn't normal in the literal sense." Caster's eye hardened from this point on. "A servant power is directly connected by the master that summons them, meaning the prana they obtain must be from their master. A modern magus has a limited prana that they could provide their servants with, preventing the said servant from exploiting their noble phantasm willy-nilly. Yet **Saber** , the final servant is a beast given limitless energy with how she bust through the entire war searching for her enemies. All the servant were directly beaten by her own hand, never satisfy with each one she took down. The collateral damage she done each night was so high that panic spreads across the city like wildfire. Believing it was done by group of lunatics that were ruining their peaceful days when in truth all of it was cause by a single person."

Caster's grip on his staff tightened as he describes the aftermath, 2 days before we arrive into this singularity. "Besides me, Archer and Berserker were the only ones left that manage to hold our own from being slaughter during the early stage of the war. My master decided that forming a truce with the remaining masters is the only way to end Saber from participating the war. On our way to meet Archer master, that intolerable woman and all the servants that had already been eliminated suddenly ambush us. Surrounded at all sides, my master was dealt a fatal blow while I could only protect her like a desperate dog stuck in a corner. Heh, remembering back I really am useless. As my body was wounded heavily, my idiotic of a master out of nowhere decides to use her final command spell. Giving her servant a chance to escape alone. Lying all bloody back at our base, the only thing that's on my mind was that ass of a woman staring me down like a prick while her new cronies did all the work, and my master's last order she gave to me while smiling as her death came." Caster stare at me and Ritsuka, his final hope in redeeming himself to his last master who had sacrificed herself for him. "Find the other masters and end that snobbish servant hard."

Let it be known that the Fujimaru siblings is a sucker for brave and heroic story. Hearing Caster's master selfless act, our spirit were burning with passion to avenge her death. In that moment without both of us noticing it, our servants were beaming with pride after discovering their master is someone with the sense of justice as equal as those in the throne of heroes themselves.

Seeing all of us is too preoccupied to continue the discussion, Olga-san calls for Caster's attention to answer the question that's been bothering her. "Caster, from your recollection of the war you did say that Saber is merciless even to the innocent people oblivious to the war. But even if she goes on a rampage I doubt she could leave the city in such a horrible state without obliterating the entire buildings together with the dead bodies sprawling around. What befell this city is more like a plague rather than the works of a servant noble phantasm, at least the normal ones." Now that Olga-san mention it, servant that had been eliminated coming back, skeleton warriors across the city, and dead bodies having many wounds from blunt trauma or slash from a cut does sound impossible to be the work of a lone saber class servant.

Caster told all the things he saw after his encounter with Saber and the corrupted servants. Large sphere appears on the sky of Fuyuki, bringing down vile curse that burns the earth with no exception. Human, animals, plants. None was left alone. With Archer and Berserker had already been consume by the same filth as the other fallen servants, Caster was the only one left to witness the destruction of Fuyuki city. Even with the hopeless scene around him, he never give up for that chance. That small impossible chance to avenge his fallen master by his hand, if he was not fated to be that person at the very least he must witness it with his own eyes. He would not accept any other outcome, not until he give his all for his pride demands it. With the all the information have been shared, I began discussing our plans of getting through this singularity with Olga-san, Ritsuka and Caster while the other servants waited patiently at the side.

"Ah, Archer. I'm glad you were able to return safely." Rider welcome Archer as she notice the bowman's arrival. "Caster had just share his knowledge with us as you were busy with your duty. The masters and caster are busy in planning our next move. If you like, I could share the detail with you while we wait for them to finish." As Archer had only just arrive, rider found it to be her responsibilities to help inform him. Seeing how thorough he is in his duty as a servant, it brought the memories of her childhood to the front of her mind. 'His act and personality does remind me of that man...'

"That will be helpful rider. You can just give a rundown explanation, knowing the gist of it is plenty enough for me." Settling at the table where Rider is seated, Archer listen quietly to the short summary of what had happen. "A curse coming down from above, huh. There's only one obvious culprit that has the mana large enough to affect the entire land with curse in a single night, the Holy Grail itself. Looks like our next fight will decide the fate of this singularity. Heh, seriously. The boy that summons us does know how to exhaust his servants as much as he could." Archer said jokingly, knowing it fully that a servant is meant to face that is consider impossible for the sake of their master.

"Hush Archer, you shouldn't say something like that even as a joke. Besides, this will be the perfect moment to showcase each of our strength and abilities in front of our master. As they say, the earlier the better." Rider said with a smile. Noticing the 2 assassin class servant walking towards them, she greeted them properly. "Greetings, please have a sit you two. With how busy the masters is, this will be the best time for us to know each other before facing our next battle. I'm actually quite excited to work together with heroic spirits from the east."

Sitting at the same table, Kotarou replied the greeting politely. "Indeed Rider-san. Properly knowing your allies of the same cause is an important step to ensure our battle in the future will be victorious. Isn't that right mo- I mean Danzo-san." He smile nervously, knowing how close he is to spilling the beans.

"That is right young Fuuma. Even if I may lack the experience of being a human in my life, I too was taught that knowledge of one's ally is a weapon waiting to be use." Danzo express her agreement. 'Becoming a Heroic Spirit and now a servant. Perhaps this is a blessing given to me, to be more than just a karakuri doll that only utility is to kill.' Every servant sitting at the table saw the small smile forming on Danzo face without the person noticing it herself.

"Now then." Standing up, the positive aura exude by this famous saint causes Archer to sweat in discomfort, Kotarou staring with awe, and Danzo for the first time discovering how it truly feels to be a believer. "This shall henceforth be the first official gathering of The Astounding Heroes!" Rider spreads her arms wide after declaring the 'official name' for the four of them whos was summon by the same master. Danzo and Kotarou starts to clap with eyes filled with admiration, fully charm by the presentation given by the one known as a saint. Archer, who stay silent after Rider's declaration slowly raise his hand. "Yes Archer, do you wish to be the first to share us about yourself?" Rider ask Archer, fully showing her motherly appearance when talking with the common people of her time.

"No, I just have one minor problem." Rider awaited for the question from Archer, ready to listen and answer any confusion he has no matter how little they are calmly.

"The name you've made for us….. Is utterly horrendous."

Scene break -Archer

"Uaaahh" The girl who just became a demi-servant falls to the ground. Looking at her legs, roots can be seen tying her feet. Caster lift his hand from the ground, causing the roots to let go of their holds on the girl, named Mash.

"Come on, girl! You've got to focus more if you wish to protect your master. You can't just rely to the strength of the servant inside of you, that brains of yours gotta share the burden as your other body when fighting, got it! That one goes to you two missy. Support your servant by giving any commands that may help her getting the upper hand in a battle. Let's do this once more." Caster wait for Mash to form her battle stance before resuming the training.

"For a minute there I thought my first servant decided to abandon me after making a woman depress with just a single line. Came here to hide the embarrassment?" Looking at my side, my master, Fujimaru Shirou, watched with interest at the mock battle on the street. "To have Galahad, one of the knight of the round table inside her, that must have been the biggest jackpot if I had to sum it. A servant that might lies in its defences is the most ideal servant for such a kind girl. Don't you think so, Archer?" Looking at me with an expectant for an answer, I raise both of my shoulders as a sign of 'I guess'. A frown appear on his face, unsatisfied with my lack of cooperativeness to discuss the topic further.

"…..fine. Preferably he is the servant most fitting with that girl. Having an impenetrable noble phantasm in her disposal would surely help her and her master in the long run. Too bad it may take some time for her to develop it fully with how she is still clueless to the identity of said servant. Are you sure you want to keep this to yourself? This does concern with the safety of your sister." The boy grip his hand tightly, eyes still on the training ongoing down below.

"I really do want to tell them, Archer. It took all of my will not to spoil everything I know for my sister with how much danger she'll have to face without me being there. But I can't interrupt any further or I'll risk it going too different from what it should be. Saving Olga-san will definitely change a lot of things, some bad but much more good than what it should be." He smile confidently as if some past memories help him to find the confidence in his action. "That girl down there never stop chasing me to wherever I go, abandoning the comfort for a burden that I had picked up. She can be really annoying sometimes but that quirk came from her great interest to the things she cared for. With more servants to aid her and some time, she will definitely go far, much further than me to be honest. That's why I should just do what she had asked me before our arrival at Chaldea, to watch from the side as she made her own mistake and learn from it, as any independent person of her age. That's why if I can't trust what I've been told, then I could definitely trust the strong girl that is my sister."

 **"Wicker man"**

A man made of woods came forth in front of caster. Even if we were standing from a high place, the size of the wooden man and the heat it gave out intimidated my master watching with me. The towering giant move slowly towards both of the girls down below, tension fill Ritsuka knowing the danger that will befall her should Mash not be able to use her noble phantasm. Yet she will not back down from her position. She will rather be in pain with Mash rather than the living her servant alone. 'She is indeed strong.'

"Calm down Shirou, she'll definitely be fine. If it's Mash then there's nothing to worry about. I hope." The boy face my way, probably to avoid his worry growing with each step Caster's noble phantasm take to reach Shielder and her master. "Archer, about the question you asked me before."

"Hmm, so you still remember huh? I've actually forgotten about it already, thanks to my master taking his time to answer it. Don't worry, just focus on the problem on your shoulder before worrying about the little things around you." Shielder raises her shield high, determination is set, all its left is to re-enact it, the noble phantasm that was given to her by the servant residing in her.

"….Thank you Archer. I promise, after this is all over I'll definitely tell you my story." Glancing at the boy who is my master, he is smiling contently. "Oh, one more thing. That servant archer you just face, is it really another you?"

"Hmmm."

"So that version of you lost, huh? I know I'm not the one who should tell you about how to fight, but." Showing a cheeky smile while scratching his head. He gave the most ridiculous order I've ever heard of. "Archer, as I am your master, if the situation calls it be a little more reckless Alright? Because that's how an existence called Shirou shines the most."

 **"Lord Chaldea"**

As a giant blue shield protects Ritsuka and Shielder from the flames of the giant, the time for us to commence the attack has finally begun.

Scene break –Fujimaru Shirou

Moving at high speeds with Kotarou carrying me while Mash and Danzo hold Ritsuka and Olga-san respectively, we manage to cross the bridge to enter Miyama Town, the suburban part of Fuyuki without confronting any corrupted servants that is confirmed to still be active. Jumping from roof to roof, Caster lead us away from the area where Berserker, Hercules himself resided. 'We've about to reach mount Enzou, keep your attention on your assign viewpoint. Alarm me if there is any enemy servant presence is detected.' I order my servant telepathically. 'If what Archer speculate is true, than we may face multiple enemy servant in the next moment. Prioritize the safety of Ritsuka and Olga-san first, sooner or later we'll definitely be able to take them out.' A corrupted servant is significantly weaker than their original container, following the plan made ahead of our time should be enough to make us the victor from the fight with the said corrupted servant.

Arriving at what seems to be a large old style building at the northern part of Miyama, 10 knife hidden by the darkness fly towards me and Ritsuka. Sensing the danger coming towards the master, Archer and Caster parry all the attacks coming to us. Halting our progression, a neigh from a horse can be heard above us. A fierce black horse carrying a grinning boy with a red ponytail came down on our position with high speed. "Rider!" Hearing her master call, Rider stood tall. The presence of a beast surrounded the area as Tarasque materialize. Jumping with all the strength from its legs, the dragon counter the approaching horse servant by using its snake-like tail as a whip.

 **KTOOOM**

"Guuuukkhh!" both the rider and its steed slam down hard on the ground. Recovering instantly, the servant stagger back to form a distance from his enemy. As caster form a barrier with his runes to block the incoming projectiles from the servant wearing a skulled mask, Archer dismiss the twin blades in his hand before summoning his black bow. Aiming for the hidden assassin behind the trees of the estate, a burst shot is released targeting the dark servant with insane precision and power.

"Huuaargghh!" the servant fell in pain after dodging and deflecting some of the arrows, before inevitably being shot through from 4 different part of his body. Shoulder, right arm, torso and right knee. Archer release another shot straight to the down servant, killing it instantly as it head is pierced by the arrow.

"Aaah, maybe we should have waited for mister archer to return before attacking them. Guess mister assassin is right, heh." The servant whom I believe to be a rider smile with a blank eye. His young body and pretty look is spoil by the red veins covering parts of his body. "No matter. All I have to do is just to kill you back for mister assassin isn't that right red arch- eh!? What are you doing joining the enemy side mister archer! I thought you said to us to stand on wait while you go fetch mister berserker. Don't tell me you decided to join them rather than to conquer the impossible odds that is our enemies. "Disbelieve of the servant seeing Archer is instantly replace with murderous stare. "If so, then I'll cut your cowardly head with the rest of them. Bucephalus!" the large horse stomps the ground hard. Forming craters from the impact of its foot.

"Man Archer. No matter which version you are you really do know how to get under everyone's skin." Caster mock Archer as he casually swing his staff before standing in combat mode. Archer frown in annoyance as he notch a single arrow fill to the brim with prana.

"Behind us!" Mash warn us before standing straight with her shield defending us from behind. Red arrow struck the shield with strong force, causing her to grit her teeth as the vibration went through her entire body. The much weaker shot that came around from different angle is easily taken care of the barrier made by Caster."

"Mister archer, Is that truly you!?" The corrupted rider exclaim loudly, joy spreading his face seeing the white hair servant standing on top of the gate wall of the estate. "Wait, if you're standing there, then who could that identical archer be? Your twin brother?"

Jumping over us to land besides his companion, the corrupted archer sigh before berating the boy for his performance. "Rider, didn't I tell you to wait for my arrival before engaging the enemy. If you hadn't been so impatient, assassin could have been a big help in taking down the master." The enemy rider smile sheepishly after being scolded by the older looking servant. "Who is the enemy and what he looks like means nothing, rider. As long as you see one, kill them without hesitation got it?"

"Got it, mister archer!" The boy reply happily. Sighing, the enemy archer face us with the intent to kill.

"Besides, the party is about to begin rider." Smirking, the ground around us begins to shake as a monstrous roar came towards us. Closer and closer. Looking behind us, our bodies tense as the monstrous black giant leap above the other side of the wall, It large stone blade held high for an overhead blow.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅▅▅!"

Chapter end -11 hours before prologue


End file.
